


When David Loved Nick

by Political_Bastards



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Clameron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Political_Bastards/pseuds/Political_Bastards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Clameron, from Nick Clegg's point of view. Inspired by 'When She Loved Me' by Sarah McLachlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When David Loved Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my tumblr.

When David had loved you, everything was beautiful, you remember every hour you spent together, those memories live within your heart. And when he was sad, or in a difficult situation, you were there to dry his tears, and when he was happy, so were you. Oh, when David had loved you.

Through those 5 years, you had each other, that was all, all you needed. Just you and him together like it was meant to be. And when he was lonely you were there to comfort him, and you knew that he loved you, it was clear from that first day in the rose garden.

So the years went by, you stayed the same, course never altering, policy never changing, love never ending. But he began to drift away, you were left alone, the European Elections were one of many signs. But you waited for the day when he’d say ‘I will always love you.’

The results came in, on that dark morning in May. You felt lonely, you felt forgotten, you never thought he’d look your way, it took a month, but he smiled at you from across the Chamber, and held you afterwards, just like he used to do. Like he loved you, oh when he loved you.

When David had loved you, everything had been beautiful, you’ll always cherish the memories, as they reside deep within your heart. Those memories of the Coalition, those memories from when he loved you.


End file.
